The Bloodlines
by kViewMae
Summary: It's battle of the sexes; Sierra Putman has received her gift & to that finds out she shares a bloodline with four other warlocks. Can she and her sisters work with the baddest boys or become rivals. Witches vs Warlocks?


SIERRA

I had this weird feeling, but, it wasn't anything new to me. I've known this feeling. It started from the souls of my feet then travelled upward like a snake to my caves, then, slowly but gradually I felt it in the simplest pleasure of an orgasm; ascending to its full esoteric power I felt the energy travel through my veins, my blood heating up like the sun, my lips parting for water; then—out it came….black, nightmare goo. I cried out from the awful taste then like a napkin covered my hand to my mouth. I could've just imagined myself with black teeth and a sweaty face but thoughts like that were far from my mind. Then out of nowhere I see Lacey run up to my need.

"She's receiving the _Gift_!" She cried out. Lacey always annoyed me with her constant wining. I looked at her with a vexed face then starting puking out more of this black goo. It hurt—it felt like each and every one of my bones was cracking, my head spun in three different directions and oh, my legs burned like lava. Everything burned—almost like venom. I fell to my back grasping for air at this point. I was sure that I was dying; it made me furious that it was taking this long. Several second into a shaking frenzy I hear Lacey and Margo—

* * *

><p>MARGO<p>

I couldn't run any faster, god-dammit, if only Lacey had gotten to me sooner I could have seen Sierra's transformation happen. Yes, it hurts, and yes, it's a bitch to receive the Gift but somehow this was the only thing to brighten up my day. And beside I didn't even like Sierra so this I was going to enjoy. I ran ahead with Lacey following behind, I pushed my feet harder into the ground stepping into a thick pile of mud covering my brand new high-tops. I could always use a spell to unwind the mud off. As I reached Sierra her eyes we're Black not her normal hazel-green but demon possession black. She looked like she was in real pain as she flopped in what looked like a seizure. Normally the transformation takes about a good five minutes but it surely has been going on for a good fifteen—strange?

Lacey panicking with her child-like eyes and short red hair shook in fear. I commanded her to bring towels and a shot of morphine. I began to wonder, was her body rejecting the _Gift_? What shame would bestow on such a family. I kneeled to her, holding her in my arms. "Keep your eyes open, do you understand." She just barely nodded then croaked up more the black goo. I could only imagine how bad this must feel—even when my own transformation happened it felt like my body was breaking, but really, it's your soul. Even so, only first born daughter can receive the _Gift_. It leads way back to the Salem Witch trials when Bridget Bishop was the first accused of being a 'Witch' she did in fact make a deal for her soul but carried on a bloodline which is now the generation of us first borns. Each surviving family happens to be myself included: Putnam, Foley, Bishop and Proctor. The last remaining families of Bridget Bishop.

Arriving over me was Lacey, she happens to be a part of the Foley line. She is the youngest and most naïve. I grabbed the towels and wiped Sierra's black mouth, then, the sweat from her forehead. "Where should I place the needle?" I looked at her then down to Sierra, "we need to do an intravenous injection, it's fast and it should help," I quipped. Placing Sierra back down on to the dirt I pulled up her sleeve and laid her arm straight feeling for a vein.

"Here, press down so I can see the vein," I motion to Lacey. She does what I say and once I've got it I push the needle into her skin and Sierra screams in pain rolling her eyes back into her skull. She stopped puking, she didn't even move which scared Lacey and I. "Sierra?" Lacey called in her soft cooing voice, and then repeated herself over. I knew it killed her but I didn't want to upset Lacey more than this situation was doing to her. I stood up, dusting off my jeans and huffed a muffled breath.

"Tell my father to prepare a service."

* * *

><p>LACEY<p>

I started to cry. I loved Sierra so much, she was my only true friend, the one who could understand and be blunt with anything I said or offered. She wasn't fake like Margo. I hated her. Always telling me what to do, bossing me around like some slave just because I didn't have the Gift yet. I bet she was smiling now that she would benefit from the Adults on how 'she' was going to take charge. What a crock! It surely didn't fool me. I pushed my hair behind my ear and ran to Andrew J. Bishop; Margo's father; who has a bitter ego than Margo. I once said, "Either way, they're both air-heads." But Sierra told me to be careful, word's travel fast around these neck of the woods.

I found Andrew J. Bishop out on the veranda smoking a fat cigar. I placed my clammy hands behind my back and sucked in my stomach. "Excuse me Sir'?" He turned around with one eyebrow arched. He looked so young, to young maybe. His face was shaped with a hard exterior; his thick brows always intimidated me. He held a scotch in his left hand and took a drag from his Cuban styled cigar. "Yes lacey," His words we're so obtuse, I wanted to roll my eyes and throw paint on his suite. And I could. Because fifthteen year olds are aloud too!

"I-it's…Sierra…she was ascending into her _Gift_…b-b-ut…she didn't make it." There was so much forlorn in that sentence that I wanted to spit for even saying it. It wasn't sinking in that I had lost my only friend.

"What cynical joke is this?" I knew Andrew Bishop disdained me for my ways, but, why would I joke about that?

"I speak the truth. This is no lie."

* * *

><p>SIERRA<p>

I was on cloud nine. Reaching to the glossy sky; I wore a silk dress that flowed to my knees. Nothing underneath but my nakedness floating high into the sky. I felt so happy, nothing, could ruin my mood. Up and up I went—until, I was sucked back down and opened my eyes. I was breathing, staring into the sky—but my body wouldn't move. Lacey was sitting next to me along with Margo's father standing next to a bunch of our family members. All whispering to one-another. "She has the stigmata," someone cried. Stigmata what? I started to feel the power again—but this time I felt like its source was in me. Is this the feeling of the _Gift_? I started to sit up and they all gasped.

"NO!" I looked over, Margo, shocked as she yelled, "Not her! Father you said I would receive the blessing!" What blessing I thought? I stood up removing the dirt from my hands that covered blood. As I looked up, each and every one of my peers had a strange orb color around then. They appeared in multiple colors—lacey had a murky gray covering her head, Angela Putnam (my mother) held two colors, a bright blue and a soft yellow. I felt as if I was looking into millions of rainbows; all cluttered around me. I shut my eyes tightly hoping that the colors would go away.

"Sierra," It was my father's voice, Edward Putnam, "are you alright?" I opened my eyes spotting my father right away. The colors were still there—go away—I thought. And just like that they were gone. I felt a small hand covering my shoulder. It was Lacey. I smiled at her and embraced her with a warm hug. She mumbled something, but, it was confusing to her hear sense she was muffling in my hair. I let go and looked down upon my palms which were closing from the holes that were there moments ago. It accrued to me that I was the chosen one.

"Mom," I said turning to the crowd, "I feel it, the power, she's given me the _Gift_," I looked down and smiled to myself. "I am the chosen one."

_IN SIERRA'S BEDROOM- TWO DAYS AFTER RECEIVING THE GIFT 8:00 P: M_

I closed the dresser door and walked back to my bed. I sat down and pulled on two pairs of leg warmers. It had been two days ago that I received my Gift, and, even now, I still feel normal—but within me I withhold power. I moved to look into the mirror and still looked at the same girl. A girl with a hard edge, but, soft to the core. I brushed my brown air and tied it up into a pony-tale. Crawling back into bed the door swung open, and, in stepped Lacey. She wore sweats and spaghetti strap—the spaghetti strap shirt made her look flat chested. I gave her a fake elated smile and she crawled onto my bed and lay next to me. Eye's watery.

"You alright lace?" I looked into her crystal blue eyes with red freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"I over her my father talking to yours," she began, "it's not good." I was curious now. Maybe Lacey's spying techniques where coming in handy after all.

"What did he say?"

"You're going to be sent away," she started to cry lightly, "your leaving me and going to freaking New England!" Her voice was staid, but, it seemed like she was trying earnestly to compose herself. I shushed her with a soft coo and sat up, "I'm sure Felix was just seeing the option of my safety," I said. Knowing Lacey's father (Felix) was more of a liar, cheat and the drunk. I highly doubt it was for my safety. The man couldn't even remember his own daughter's birthday; there was no way he was 'looking' out for my requisite position. I just wasn't having it. I jumped down and pulled on my jeans along with a dark purple jacket and out the door I was, having Lacey call from behind.

I barged into the door of my parent's room, my father leaning over the fire place, mother reading a cosmopolitan in her freshly painted manqué. They looked right away and greeted me. "Darling, do you know what time it is?" Mom asked.

"I'm aware." I quipped.

"What is the reason for this?" Father asked.

"Why were you talking to Felix about sending me away to…what? New England?" I raised both my hands in a fury. Father rubbed his eyes lids and moved closer to me, "he was just making a suggestion." He said gently.

"Why though?" He took a long sigh then let out the breath, peaking, he looked at Mom then both sat me down to discuss what I thought was impossible.

"THERE'S WHAT!" I asked shocked.

"You four girls aren't the only ones with the power." Mom said, then, caressing my face. I couldn't believe it. All my life I've always been told the bloodline came from the first born girl—well, was I wrong. They lied to us. It can also be a boy as well. And there is. Five families'—well four sense the last was killed off. But their bloodline—Danvers, Garwin, Parry and Simms. And apparently my powers are much stronger than what Margo and Demetria received. And poor Lacey, she hasn't even gotten the _Gift_ yet—mother always said she is a late bloomer, but, I always thought that was said when your boobs haven't fully developed.

"So that's why you're sending me to New England…to get information from them?" I couldn't believe my family, my love ones, wanted me to blackmail! It was so much to take in, I felt myself getting dizzy, and that's when, the vase broke—well cracked. Both of them looked at me serious, "you need to control your power, just because you're mad doesn't mean you can go around and break vases!" Mother said, but, Father chuckled.

_IN THE KITCHEN 11:45 P: M_

"So is it true?" I glanced up at Demetria Proctor, one of my good, close friends. Her soft blond hair was braided tonight. I sat down and sighed, "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that we aren't the only bloodlines." She looked lost, but, once I explained everything she was just as shocked as I had been.

"I won't let you go alone, this is crazy." She said raising her hands upward. I agreed and bit down on my lip. I didn't know what to do—maybe Margo could go. After all she was the deceiver in deception. Two breeds just don't mix—I mean; their 'warlocks' and we're 'witches' the combination just doesn't fuse. If this was to all play out, and, it fell on me leaving for England— I won't go without my girls, I'm not about to battle whatever mess was down there by myself. The chance was just too risky—and even now, my powers are still a challenge to tame. It would be best if I waited until the day Lacey received the _Gift_.

I decided it was best to go to bed on account I hadn't had any sleep sense the day I received the _Gift_.


End file.
